


As I Love You

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Let Jihyun's love sweep you away on your wedding day~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I accidentally acquired some inspiration to write a fic for a wedding between V and MC. And I don’t usually write things that aren’t smut so hopefully it’s enjoyable. It’s important to say that V’s failing eyesight does play a part in this, but he’s not completely blind here. Also a gift for @otome-jade(tumblr). I included a lot of other characters you might know from mysme here as well, hope you enjoy their appearances~!

It was a clear day, the warm, afternoon breeze of the middle of spring wafted the faint scent of aqua-dyed roses into your nose as you stood to the side of yours and Jihyun’s shared house.

You fidgeted nervously in your gown, the off-white fabric draped down your body, it was a modest thing, but it captured your beauty in a way that was utterly indescribable.

“Nervous?” Saeyoung asked from where he stood next to you, leaning against a tall arch which had been brought in for yours and Jihyun’s wedding.

“Don’t get to close to that, we can’t be seen yet!” You whispered, taking a step back. Saeyoung had graciously volunteered to give you away at your wedding, and the way he smiled at you and all but bounced as he made the request was too much for you to say “no” to.

“You mean they can’t see _you_ yet.” Saeyoung countered, smiling brightly as he advanced towards you to straighten the garland of roses which was laced around your head.

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” You fretted, glaring at him as he chuckled in response.

“The officiant is calming down your guests, the ceremony must be starting soon.” Saeyoung stepped closer to give you a gentle embrace.  
“You look gorgeous, MC, don’t worry so much.” He spoke softly, then stepped away. “I didn’t rip anything, I promise.” He teased, then offered you his arm.

A sigh escaped your lips as you couldn’t help but smile at him. “Thanks, Saeyoung.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Saeyoung replied as you took his arm.

A gentle march started to sound from around the corner, the expertise clear in the music from the lone piano.

You and Saeyoung walked slowly through the arch and around a corner. Your heart leaped into your throat as you saw members of yours and Jihyun’s family dotted in chairs turning to face you with teary-eyed smiles lighting their faces. But that wasn’t what was important to you right now.

The dull, aqua eyes had your full attention right now.

Jihyun stood at the end of a deep red carpet, he was dressed in a simple, yet still elegant suit. It was styled to reflect his nature, no doubt Jumin and Hyun had to settle their differences to help him pick something out.

The beat of the march seemed to sync up with your heartbeat. Hyun smiled at you from where he sat, his hair loose around his shoulders as he played the piano. Jumin and Jaehee were in their places as the best man and the maid of honor, respectively. Saeran was sitting in the front row, wearing a suit which was inverted in coloring from Saeyoung’s, but he didn’t look irritated about it as he did earlier in the day.  
All your friends, family, your fellow RFA members... They all seemed... Far away in this instant. The gentle sunlight that radiated from Jihyun’s gentle smile was all you could feel in this moment as you now stood before him. Saeyoung smiled at you as he pressed your hand into Jihyun’s, patting it before turning away to sit next to his brother.

Jihyun moved his cane to hold in one of his hands as he stared at you, his eyes holding more emotions than you could name.  
The officiant stood behind the gap of space between you and Jihyun, smiling as he began to speak, but the words didn’t register to you until he addressed you.

“MC, do you have anything prepared to say?” He asked, making a small hand gesture towards you.

A brighter smile tugged on your lips as you spoke. “Jihyun,” You started, noticing the brighter sparkle in his eyes when you said his name. “I love you more than I thought I’d ever love another. I remember our first date, to one of your exhibitions when you almost tripped over a table leg because you were too enthralled with describing a piece to me. Doing jigsaw puzzles in the afternoon with you and your annoyance when pieces were missing-” A snort from a certain red-haired troublemaker came from the audience. “When you proposed we go steady, I still have the photo of the sun you took. And I remember you saying I’m your sun, and I could say the same to you. And I can say the same thing now. You’re my sun, Jihyun, and you always will be.”

Jihyun was teary-eyed before you were halfway through your speech, as were you. His hand grasped yours more firmly, as if you were a lifeline for him. Which wasn’t too far from the truth.

“I had so much I wanted to say to you, but I’m so captured by you right now I can remember very little of what I wanted to tell you.” Jihyun admitted, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. “But I can say this: when we first met, I know you were different. You reminded me of my favorite quote, ‘ _The bud of our love will swell up during the summer wind, and blossom into a beautiful flower next time we meet._ ’.” Jihyun placed your hand on the hand holding his cane for a moment, then reached into his suit jacket to pull out a bright aqua rose, which he carefully slipped into your hair. “I know it’s been a long time since our second meeting, but the words are more true than ever today.”  
Tears pricked in your eyes as you smiled at Jihyun as he took your hand back into his now free hand.

The officiant seemed touched by your shared words, as well as the audience, the silence broken by gentle sniffs of adoration.

“Now, Jihyun Kim, do you take MC to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The officiant asked as Saeran stood up from his seat, holding a small, red pillow with two rings placed on it, and offered one to you and Jihyun with one of his somewhat rare smiles, then promptly sat back down.

“I do.” Jihyun slipped the ring on your ring finger, as you choked back happy sobs.

“MC, do you Jihyun Kim to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant continued as you held up the ring you had in your palm.

“I do.” You whispered, repeating Jihyun’s gesture of putting the ring on his ring finger.

“I know pronounce you husband and wife.” The officiant smiled, taking a step back. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Jihyun reached out for you, his cane falling to the ground as he wrapped you in his arms and pressed a melty sweet kiss to your lips. “You look gorgeous.” He whispered against your lips. “Like an angel.”

Jihyun’s failing eyesight didn’t make what he said far from untrue, you were blurred but your dress seemed to give you a white aura and the white roses around your head gave you a halo. “My angel.” He repeated, kissing you again as your now joined families cheered with applause.  
“I love you, Jihyun.” You said as he stepped back, the smile on his face colored with an almost impossible happiness.

His response was simple, but to the pair of you, it carried so much meaning in this moment.

“ _As I love you._ ”


End file.
